


Closer

by Marms



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cuties, Falling asleep in the other's bed, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Mention of blood, One Shot, Sci-Fi book, Wet Dream, cuteness, sleepy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-01
Updated: 2015-10-01
Packaged: 2018-04-24 07:37:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4910893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marms/pseuds/Marms
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama and Hinata somehow never spoke about anything else than volleyball even though they hang out all the time together. And when they finally do, Hinata falls beautifully asleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closer

The day after their first tournament, when the Karasuno team got back to the volleyball hall together more enthusiastic than ever, Hinata swore to Kageyama that next time, they would win. They would win together, them both and with everyone as a team. And for the first time, Kageyama smiled to his teammate, hopeful and happy.

Over the next few weeks they became quite close, on the court and during the rest of the day. Even after school, they hung out together when they did not practice. Their rivalry did not fade but there was something else that bound them tighter than before. Their conversations were lighter and more cheerful, and especially less angry. Kageyama even accepted to teach Hinata on how to serve correctly. And when he was able to serve right every time, he started teaching him how to smash serve. Oikawa always resented teaching him anything because of his jealousy, and Kageyama was determined to become a better man than his senior would ever be. After all, he was working on his social skills and being Hinata’s personal coach was going to be a challenge as to control his temper.  
\- Use your whole body to control the direction of the trajectory ! Move your hips as well as your shoulders, Hinata !  
\- Yes !

Hinata took the ball in his tiny hands and concentrated. With precision, he threw it in the air and began running before jumping as hard as he could. He needed to jump higher so that the ball would fly above the net. His hand met the object at the perfect timing and for the first time since they started practicing, it flew with raging force and passed the net before plunging onto the floor. Perfect, this time he aced it !  
\- Nice Chibi-chan! Shouted Kageyama, feeling warm inside. His advice finally proved useful.  
\- Yosh! Did you see that? Kageyama did you see how I threw it over the net this time? It felt so great! Again!  
\- Again!  
Kageyama was happy for his partner, he knew how much it meant for him. Because he messed up so many serves in the tournament, that was one of the first improvement the short number 10 wanted to work on. He had so much to learn before being on the same level as the other team members and he knew he would have to work his butt off in order to face Aoba Jôsai again – and finally defeat them. And he was working hard and this made Kageyama quite proud.

After practice and the usual meat buns, Hinata went up to his blue-eyed friend and asked him:  
\- Why did you call me “Chibi-chan” earlier when I got it right for the first time?  
It was something that bugged Hinata since he realised it.  
\- For now, only our opponents have called me “Chibi-chan”. Most of all the Great King from Seijo. I thought we were on the same side?  
\- It was deliberate. I thought about it, and since your small size is a complexe for you, I was afraid you would lose your nerve if an opponent was to call you that. I know that when Oikawa calls me “Tobio-chan”, I get angry. So if a teammate calls you “Chibi-chan”, it’s meant as friendly and you won’t ever lose your temper when an opponent tries to make you angry by calling you small and demeaning you.  
\- … That’s actually really clever. You think a lot but you don’t say much. So I wasn’t too sure about you calling me that. But you know what? Now, coming from you, I like it. And also I’ll call you “Tobio-chan” from now on.  
\- What? Replied Kageyama, irritated. No, you won’t! I hate it.  
\- It’s only fair! Cried out Hinata, doing that pouting lips thing he does when confused. It’s just like you said! I’m your friend so it’s like a nickname.  
\- We’re not that close.  
\- Yeah we are! Laughed Hinata, while the other mumbled a curse before looking at him half angry, half smiling. He even punched him lightly on the shoulder to bolster his words.  
They went on walking behind the team, one grinning beyond his cheeks, the other smiling internally. Their meeting was indeed one of these important encounters in the world, and they were beginning to really feel it in their bones. They both said goodbye to the team before turning on Kageyama’s street, where they had recently begun dining every night after practice. Over dinner, they talked about anything but mostly about volleyball, of course.

*****

The following Saturday, Hinata showed up at Kageyama’s unannounced, in his sports shorts and a ball in his hand.  
\- Tobio-chan! I need more practice with receive! Come out and help me practice.  
\- It’s still weird you calling me by my first name, said the black-haired boy, but I guess…  
\- You’ll get used to it, Tobio-chan! Cut Hinata, joyful and excited like always.  
\- … OK then. Give me five minutes, I’ll go get changed.  
Hinata sat on the couch and saw the book that his friend was reading right before he arrived. A well criticized Science-Fiction book by an American author. Who knew Kageyama wasn’t breathing volleyball every minute of the day?  
\- Let’s go.  
And out they went.

\- Tobio-chan, what’s the book about?  
\- What book? Flex more.  
\- The one on your couch. Sci-Fi book. Oh crap… I’ll get the ball.  
\- Oh that one? Yeah, I don’t really like it.  
\- OK. But what’s it about?  
\- You’re nosey, Chibi-chan, and you’re not in the zone. Take… THAT!  
\- Yosh! Haha! That’s not fair, I just wanted to talk and have a good time.  
Kageyama stopped to think. Why not telling him? It’s just a book after all.  
\- I’ll tell you but don’t get yourself any ideas.  
\- Uh… All right?  
\- The story takes place in a galaxy near our own, in a not-so-far future. People on that planet are mainly homosexual because there isn’t anymore room for children. It’s part of their evolution process… Move your feet, you’re too static. And on Earth, a law passed that every homosexual has to be evacuated to that specific planet because of the homosexual segregation that happens in our supposed future.  
\- What, people on Earth are against gays and lesbians? That’s fucked up!  
\- Yeah it is. That’s why I don’t like it. I get angry. These people are individuals, and their feelings are valid!  
Upon saying that, Kageyama smashed so hard that the ball ricocheted on Hinata’s arms straight to his face. He cried in surprise and pain.  
\- Fuck! Sorry Hinata!  
\- That’s alright, he replied, before noticing blood on his hands. A striking pain shot through his nose, and he immediately thought it was broken.  
\- Oh my God, I’m so sorry, let’s get inside and fix you up, quick!  
They rushed to the bathroom and Kageyama took out the medicine and bandages. Hinata was already smiling again even though it hurt like a piano had fallen on his face. Nothing can knock him down, thought the tall one. Hinata was given tissues to stop the blood stream and desinfectant, and when they made sure that his nose was still doing fine, they went to the kitchen to eat the stress away and rest a bit.

*****

Since Hinata was still feeling a bit shakey after that blow, they decided to put an end to their training for today and sat on Kageyama’s bed to talk. They somehow never got around to do that even after these few weeks where they grew closer everyday. It was at first deadly silent.  
No one could think of a topic of conversation. They exchanged a few awkward “are you feeling better now?” and other “I am again terribly sorry” before Hinata spoke again about the book.  
\- Tobio-chan, he said with his nose stuffed, why did you say the book was making you angry like that? I mean I know you used to get angry all the time, but now you’re almost normal.  
Kageyama did not raise the comment and instead took a deep breath and answered the question in a stiff voice.  
\- That’s none of your business, Hinata.  
And that was it about the book.

So it went silent again. And without quite noticing it, Hinata fell asleep. Kageyama was gazing at the ceiling, lost in his thoughts, and was only taken back to reality because Hinata, in his sleep, had seized his calf in his arms, cuddling like it was a plush. Kageyama raised a questionning eyebrow, analyzing the situation. He observed that his friend was curled up at the end of the bed, and frankly it was still surprising that someone his age could fit in like that, even if the orange-haired teenager was indeed small-sized. He looked tiny and fragile, and a bit naïve too. His shoulders ascending and descending accordingly to his breathing. Then he noticed that because his nose was blocked by tissues, Hinata had to breathe through the mouth and was drooling on the sheets. Half amused, half disgusted, he took his leg away and Hinata opened one eye because of the disturbance. Drowsily, he crawled up next to the other boy, asked for the pillow – or even a part of it –, took the bloody tissues off his now clean nose and fell back to sleep.

Kageyama was watching the scene in complete awe. How dare he feel so comfortable in a house that’s not his own? And more so: in a BED that was not his own, but Kageyama’s? But at the same time, he felt releived. He actually didn’t want him to go home after their volleyball accident, because he was very glad he rang the bell this Saturday morning - and of course worried about Hinata’s well being. To think of it, he was also kind of glad that he’d fallen asleep next to him.

He lay his deep blue eyes on Hinata’s resting face. What a beautiful nightmare. What does he say if someone knocks at the door? What does he do now? He dared not move a muscle. And suddenly he realized that this was the chance he had waiting for to look closely at his teammate’s features. First of all: the freckles. He had already noticed them before but upon closer inspection, he could now affirm that there were many more than he thought, and varying in shape and colour, as well as location. He especially liked the light brown ones on his eyelids, and of course those on his cheekbones. As for the hair, even when Hinata was sound asleep, it looked like his head was on fire. Most of all on top of his head, where the orange colour had almost red glints at the basis and blond ones at the end of the hair strands. It was definitely handsome. He wanted to touch that hair that looked so warm and blazing. His hand motioned towards Hinata’s face without touching anything. He could feel the warmth radiating from him and that was already too much. He followed the frame around his face, still a few millimeters away from it, drawing with his fingers around the jaw, and the chin.

All of a sudden, Hinata took a deep breath and moved, turning to face Kageyama. The latter stood still, holding his breath, and waiting for a sign, any sign. But Hinata was still in deep sleep and he loosened before raising once again his hand and almost touching his partner. Hair, cheek, jaw, chin… Until he couldn’t resist and glanced at his lips. Reddened because he was warm, the delicate lips appeared absolutely appealing. That’s when Hinata chose to open his eyes.

Kageyama froze, utterly terrified. He who would frighten every living soul was scared and ashamed. Hinata still wasn’t saying anything but only looking straight in his eyes.  
\- I slept well, he said, finally, smiling softly.  
He turned on his back and Kageyama did the same. He took care that their shoulders weren’t touching.  
\- You were breathing heavily. It woke me up.  
\- I… I’m sorry Hinata.  
\- You can call me Chibi-chan. I like it now. It’s our thing.  
\- Okay… Chibi-chan.  
\- I won’t ask you what you were doing around my face.  
\- … Thank you.  
\- Because I think I know.  
Kageyama sat up on his bed, blushing heavily. Where is this conversation going? Hinata too was blushing, but he continued speaking:  
\- I mean… I… Can I ask you a question?  
\- Yes.  
He was dreading the fatidic question and felt sweaty. His heart was beating faster than needed and his mind didn’t want to settle.  
\- Are you good with flirting? I would need advice.  
\- … What?  
\- Yeah. I think I’m beginning to have feelings for someone and I need advice. And since you have a lot of qualities, I thought I should ask you.  
\- Hu… Well that was unexpected. What do you want to know?  
\- Hmm. It’s quite hard. On the first date, for example: what are the does and don'ts? What do you like in someone, for instance?  
Where he was going with this, Hinata had no idea. But he sure had the weirdest bestest dream about Kageyama’s lips on his and hands embraced and… And he sure wanted to make it happen again, for real. It only seemed right, like the next step in their relationship. As often, Hinata trusted his guts instead of questioning why he had had such a dream and why he felt at home in his bestfriend’s bed. But since he was also not dumb enough to just say it, he wanted for once to be smooth, hence the flirting advice.  
\- Well, an important quality is honesty. And politeness. I guess…  
\- “I guess”? Have you ever asked someone out?  
The tall boy glanced over his shoulder with a frown.  
\- No. Is it that obvious?  
Hinata laughed and scratched the back of his head, as always when he wanted to loosen the atmosphere.  
\- I have never asked anyone out ever because I have never been interested in anyone, Kageyama continued, up until now. And trust me, I don’t know how to come clean with it either.

He was opening up, just as he thought honesty was a virtue. But he also didn’t want to tell everything. Nevertheless, when Kageyama turned around to see Hinata thinking and staring at the ceiling, he couldn’t help but laugh. An hour earlier, it was him in that position, and furthermore, seeing Hinata in deep reflexion was a sight!

When he heard his friend’s laugh, Hinata’s brown eyes widened and he immediately laughed too. He sat up to face him and locked his eyes in his, grinning broadly. When he did, he noticed that the other’s eyes glanced at his lips, less than a second but with insistance. Then he noticed that himself was looking at Kageyama’s lips, which were slightly opened in awe and eagerness. When their eyes locked again, it became very clear in each of their minds that they were drawn towards each other.

Their hearts missed a beat and they took the chance. At first very slowly, then all at once, they approached each other and kissed. Trembling already, Kageyama raised his hand to touch Hinata’s hair and cheek and jaw and chin for real, this time. And Hinata closed his eyes to feel the warmth and softness of his fingers running on his face. Like a cat demanding caresses, he pressed his forehead on it, and kissed the palm in front of him before pulling himself closer to Kageyama.  
\- Tobio-kun, I dreamt about this…  
\- What? For real? Like… Right now you dreamt about us?  
\- Yes… And it’s nothing compared to your actual kisses and cuddles.

On that commentary, Kageyama pressed his lips on his to shut him up because it was too flattering. Yet he was happy, ecstatic even. He pressed so hard that the two laid back on the bed, careful not to hurt the other. Their hands wandered all over the other’s, striving to know every part that was yet to be known. And their kisses became more passionate and deep. Their tongues intertwined in a seemingly endless waltz until Hinata backed away a little bit to look at his partner. He then lay a long kiss on his forehead and managed to kiss him all over his face: on his temples, his cheeks, his eyes, until finally he got back to the best part.  
Then Kageyama put himself up his crush, and kissed him likewise all over his beautiful face, and lay some more on his neck, which made Hinata feel very much aroused. Of course, it didn’t go unnoticed and that raised interest in Kageyama’s eyes. He kissed him again on the neck, this time more ardently, and heard Hinata moan softly against his ear.  
\- Again… He uttered.

So it went on, Kageyama attentive to every change in Hinata’s body, until he himself couldn’t bear it anymore. He reached for Hinata’s shirt, asking with his eyes if they could take it off. He took off his own too, and the skin to skin contact could have made them catch on fire, were they made of paper.  
After a few seconds, he understood that Hinata wanted his shorts off too, then Kageyama pulled his own away, and rejoiced at the thought of them both practically naked in his bed.  
Almost like in my dream, Hinata thought. Were they going to go all the way? It felt like it anyway. And it looked like Kageyama was thinking about it too, if we looked at his pants – or rather more at the erected verge that was rising behind it. Upon seeing this, he felt curious and reached for it. Immediately, he sensed Kageyama’s reaction: the boy pressed his hand harder on his crotch, and his cheeks became even redder if that was possible. His kisses deepened even more and he seemed to really let go of all the tension that had built up inside him. So Hinata started rubbing his hand up and down, but the tissue between them was unpleasant. And his pants too were unpleasant, so he took them off. Kageyama was pleased at the sign that he could also unwrap himself and let it all go freely.

After a second of exchanged looks on each other’s private parts, they met again, and felt the need to be closer and closer. Their legs tangled and arms tightly knotted around each other’s naked body, the boys continued kissing and moaning for a minute. Then Kageyama, no longer patient, grabbed Hinata by his length and started moving up and down. It took Hinata by surprise, and in the moment he bit Kageyama’s lower lip, but not on purpose. Kageyama responded to that by a groan and a faster movement. He then begun kissing Hinata’s neck once again, and little by little, lowered himself in order to kiss his desirable penis.

Much like Hinata with his hand earlier, he rubbed his face against his sex before licking it from the basis to the tip, then eventually took it into his mouth. His tongue whirled freely around the groin, which was a delight because Hinata's mouth was agape due to the fantastic feeling. He sucked once and heard a muffled moan. When he looked up, he saw that Hinata’s face was bright red and tensed, that he was biting his lip and frowning. He probably wanted not to come this early. But the lover took this as a challenge and sucked him harder and spun his tongue round and round until he felt something coming from the top, and right after he pulled back, Hinata’s sperm exploded on his chest.  
\- Oh my God, Tobio-chan… You really are a genius…  
\- It’s not over yet, prepare for the best part…  
\- How could anything feel better than this?  
Kageyama took a tube of lube from his drawer, and covered his partner’s butthole with it. Gently, he pushed a finger in, all the while kissing a panting Hinata on the lips again. Even more gently, he tried to push a second finger and then a third. Hinata wasn’t feeling that comfortable, but at the same time it kind of felt amazing. Afterwards, he took the lube again and rubbed some on his own erection, and pushed it inside Hinata, as agreeably as he could.

Finally. They couldn’t be closer, now. And the thought of him inside his lover made him feel powerful, so he thrusted harder and faster, looking at Hinata’s face which widened with all kinds of emotions and sensations. Hinata was demanding more, more of this perfect moment, even if it never occurred to him before this afternoon that he could feel this good thanks to the man above him. And Kageyama was beautiful with his half-opened lips and his deep blue eyes, nothing felt better than his strong grip. His face suddenly reached for Hinata’s neck, and the red-head heard him groan with excitation and desire, he even let out a small noise of relief when he came at last.  
They both sighed, gazing amorously at each other, grinning slightly. Hinata laughed:  
\- If I had been told two months ago that I was going to feel this attracted to you, I would have thought they were crazy!  
\- If I had been told that I would fall for you in such a short amount of time, I too would have thought they were mad  
\- Well, they say the line between hate and love is easily crossed…

He grinned widely, and Kageyama returned an even broader smile.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so please give me feed back guys :) i'm eager to improve my writing


End file.
